1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to constructions and methods for establishing a temporary building structure, and, more particularly, to such structures and methods for establishing a relocatable restaurant.
2. Description of Related Art
The concept of establishing temporary structures such as dwellings by assembling a plurality of modules together is known in the art. It is also known to vend food from movable structures that are typically on wheels and can be self-propelled or pulled with another vehicle.
It is also known to inflate a roof using a blower, such as to create a pseudo-indoor tennis court in inclement weather.
When a more substantial structure is desired, however, materials are used to actually construct a building, complete with a foundation, even if the need for the building is temporary. As soon as the building is no longer needed, the building is deconstructed, and the materials often disposed of and not re-used, which is contrary to current trends towards environmentally friendly building.
Buildings in which food preparation is desired to be performed can be particularly difficult to construct, owing to stringent building codes, and therefore temporary restaurant structures have not been able to be economically and effectively designed and built.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a construction, method of assembly, and method of use for an environmentally friendly, modular, and easily assembled and relocatable restaurant building.